


Relaxation

by Tina001



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Iker helping him out, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Sergio needs to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina001/pseuds/Tina001
Summary: Sergio is stressed out after the long season with Real Madrid and Iker wants to help him relax.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker, so please forgive me any mistakes you might find in here.  
> Also I don't know Sergio or Iker personally, this work is completely fictional and I don't want to make any profit out of this.  
> Also you can find the German translation of the work on https://www.fanfiktion.de/   
> Enjoy :)

When Sergio came home, Iker could almost feel the exhaustion and pressure radiating off his boyfriend. The captain of Real Madrid was stressed not only because of his current injury but also because Real was having a bad season – more like a disastrous one. As the captain of course, Sergio was one who was mostly blamed for it and Iker knew that it was straining for Sergio even if his boyfriend would never admit that.

Now that Sergio was injured and had to undergo daily treatment, check-ups and training it was only a logical consequence that he would be stressed out. Even after having finished his training he couldn’t go home because he had meetings and interviews to attend.

Iker, who was at home after his heart attack, also had check-ups and such but he wasn’t nearly as stressed as Sergio. The younger one had been worried sick about his boyfriend, had spent the days that Iker was in hospital at his side without leaving and had been present at every examination.

When Iker was released from the hospital and he had come home into their house in Madrid, Sergio had tried to make it as easy as possible and still tried to do most of the household chores himself even though Iker had told him countless times that he was fine and that he could do it without having to fear anything.

Real Madrid had had their last match of the season a few days ago and they had lost –again. Sergio had watched the game from his box in the VIP lounge at the stadium and when he had returned he had been clearly hurt. Even though the defender wouldn’t admit it to his boyfriend he was feeling guilty because he was the captain but injured and therefore could do nothing to help his team.

At the moment, Sergio had once again driven to Valdebebas to exercise in the hope that his injury would heal soon. Iker was at home and thought about ways to make his pent-up boyfriend relax.

After doing some research online, the goalkeeper decided to prepare the house and everything that he needed for when Sergio returned.

-“-

Sergio opened the door to their house and immediately started smiling. He could smell that Iker had cooked and he was really glad about that.

Iker, who had heard his boyfriend open the front door, stepped out of the kitchen and greeted Sergio with a long, gentle kiss. The younger one sighed and let himself sink into the embrace of his boyfriend.

When they broke apart after a few long minutes, Iker smiled at his boyfriend, took him by the hand and tugged him into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Sergio held his breath and stopped in his tracks: Iker had dimmed the lights and set the table. On the table he had placed a few flowers – nothing special, he knew that Sergio didn’t like huge bouquets – and he had cooked paella which was Sergios favourite meal. Also two wine glasses filled with red wine were placed on the table. 

Iker chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction and turned to him: “Are you coming Sese?” Sergio nodded still overwhelmed and thanked Iker with another deep kiss. They sat down at the table and enjoyed the food and wine which were both delicious.

 During dinner they talked about everything: their days, the newest gossip inside the club, plans for the summer break and their families. It was a relaxed atmosphere and Sergio could feel himself relax into the familiar situation.

Iker watched with a smile how Sergio enjoyed his paella and talked with a big smile and very animated hand gestures. Once they were finished, the goalkeeper had to keep his boyfriend from putting everything into the dishwasher. Normally he wouldn’t have minded it the slightest but today he wanted to make Sergio relax.

 “No, Sese, come on, leave the dishes here. We can still do them later. But now I have a surprise for you”, he said and immediately had his boyfriends full attention. He laughed at that and pulled Sergio to their bathroom.

The bathroom looked beautiful. Iker had filled the tub with warm water and had placed a few scented candles in the room earlier to make it smell good and welcoming. Before Sergio could say anything, Iker had grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss again. It was no hungry kiss as Sergio had expected, but a slow almost careful kiss. The younger one slung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed his boyfriend back.

During the kiss, the hands of the goalkeeper wandered under Sergios shirt and gently caressed the skin at his sides. After some moments of softly teasing his boyfriend, Iker pulled his shirt up and over Sergios head. They continued their kiss and Iker freed Sergio from his jeans and boxers as well. He didn’t have to take care of the socks since Sergio had a habit of taking them off together with his shoes when he entered the house.

The younger one blushed when he realised that he was fully naked whilst Iker was still fully clothed. “Really, Sese, after 9 years of being together, you still blush like that? You’re so cute _cariño_ ”, Iker smiled at him and quickly undressed himself.

Then he pulled his boyfriend to sit in the tub with him. Like always Sergio sat in between Ikers legs with his back leaning against his boyfriend’s chest. Both of them were glad that their tub was this large so they could fit in comfortably and without causing the water to splash out and create a gigantic mess.

After some time of just sitting there in comfortable silence, Iker started to gently wash Sergios hair. The younger one sighed contently when he felt his boyfriend massaging the shampoo into his hair. Iker smiled because this was just the start of what he had planned for Sergio tonight.

In order not to startle Sergio, who had his eyes closed and was still enjoying Ikers hands in his hair, the goalkeeper mumbled into his ear: “When we get out of here, I don’t want you to do anything, okay Sese? You have been so stressed lately and I think you might need a little help to relax. I have already planned what I am going to do to you tonight and I won’t accept any protest against it, yeah? For once stop worrying about me and all the other things, and just focus on yourself and what feels good. Do you think you can do that for me, Nene?”

When Iker called Sergio “Nene” the younger one shuddered and nodded with his eyes still closed. His boyfriend smiled and began to rinse his hair out gently with warm water.

Once they were done, Iker helped Sergio out of the water to prevent him from slipping and falling down and wrapped him into a huge fluffy towel that he previously had placed on the heater. Iker quickly dried himself off and slipped into some boxers and sweatpants.

Then he tended to Sergio again. He dried his boyfriend off thoroughly which caused Sergio to blush and look at him shyly. Iker only smiled at that and gave him a reassuring kiss. He held out a fluffy bathrobe for Sergio to slip on and then lead him into their bedroom.

Inside of their bedroom Iker had also dimmed the lights and also had changed the sheets of the bed. When they entered, he pulled Sergio into another long kiss and gently took his bathrobe off again.

Then he instructed Sergio to lie down on the bed on his back. Only now Sergio realised that some silent Spanish music was playing in the background.

While Sergio complied, Iker quickly fetched a light blanket which he then spread over his boyfriend’s body. The blanket wasn’t needed because it was cold in the room – quite the opposite really – but Iker didn’t want Sergio to feel exposed. He moved to sit behind Sergios head and took that into his lap.

Sergio looked at him for a few seconds before he tentatively asked: “Iker … I mean don’t get me wrong, all of this is beautiful and I really like it. But why are you doing all of this? And what did you mean when you said that you have already planned what you are going to do to me?”

The older one chuckled quietly and then answered: “Oh Nene, I already told you. You’ve been so stressed lately with your injury and the club and everything and I noticed that you are really tense and constantly thinking about possible solutions or what you could do to make the situation better. I have watched this over the last month now, Sese, and I think that it is time for you to finally relax. And that’s exactly what I want to achieve tonight. I’m going to give you a full body massage and after that you hopefully won’t think about anything else anymore but me and how relaxed you are. Also I don’t want to do anything you don’t like: If you don’t like something or are hesitant about it, please tell me. This is about you tonight. It should be feeling good for you and that’s the most important thing tonight. Do you understand, Sese?”

Sergio nodded and mumbled: “Oh Iker, you have no idea how much I love you.” Iker bent down, breathed a little kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips and answered: “I love you too, Sese.”

Iker then started to gently massage Sergios scalp. He buried his hand in his boyfriend’s soft hair and massaged the skin of his head in the way he knew Sergio liked. Sergio closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

 Iker took his time before he moved on to gently and very carefully massage the temples of his boyfriend. He had done that quite a few times in the last month since Sergio tended to get headaches when he was stressed. Iker continued to caress his boyfriend’s whole face with careful but steady touches.

Cautiously he moved out from under Sergio head and placed a big fluffy pillow underneath Sergios head. Then he proceeded to lightly lift the blanket and fold it down until it was only covering his boyfriend’s legs.

Iker grabbed a bottle of coconut and mango scented massage oil that he had previously placed on the nightstand and squeezed some of it into his hand.

Iker started his massage at Sergios neck where he lightly ran his hands over the sides and over his pulse points. He let his fingertips rest there for a few moments and let himself feel the gentle thrumming of Sergios pulse under his hands.

Then he moved down and followed the line of his boyfriend’s right collarbone. From there he started to massage the right arm of Sergio. Iker slowly moved down the arm and when he arrived at Sergios wrist and hand, he let himself some time and gently caressed the tattooed hand and played with his boyfriends slender fingers.

The goalkeeper then moved on to the other arm and gave it the same treatment. When he was done, Iker moved his hand up to Sergios collarbones again and this time let his hands wander down to his boyfriends chest.

Before he continued, Iker took a look up and looked into Sergios face. His boyfriend had closed his eyes but now slowly opened them and smiled at Iker lazily. Iker returned the smile and then started to massage his boyfriend’s chest with long strokes.

After a while, Iker changed to massaging in circles that were getting bigger and bigger as the time went on. The older one grinned as Sergio gasped silently when he gently brushed over his boyfriend’s nipples.

“Oh Nene.” Iker smiled at his boyfriend but decided not to tease him further since that would end in something that he hadn’t planned for tonight – well at least not like that and not now.

Ikers hand wandered down to Sergios belly but before he could continue his massage, Sergios eyes flew open and he looked at his boyfriend startled. Iker arched an eyebrow and asked: “What’s wrong _cariño_? Is something hurting?”

 Sergio quickly shook his head and then answered quietly: “No, no, nothing is hurting. I just … I mean … do you really have to touch me there? It’ll all wobble around …” Iker shook his head somewhat amused and stroked over his insecure boyfriends cheek gently. He knew that his boyfriend secretly loved it when someone – especially Iker – stroked over his belly in a comforting manner so at first he didn’t really understand why his boyfriend had stopped him. He soon realised it and he said: “Oh Sese. Of course I don’t have to do this if you’re entirely uncomfortable with it. But please, let me try it, okay? You can still say stop then. And I doubt that there is something that could wobble around here.”

Finishing his little speech of, he playfully poked Sergio into the stomach and tickled him slightly. His boyfriend started laughing and then nodded and closed his eyes which Iker took as an encouragement to go on.

The older one started with soft caressing strokes all over Sergios stomach to make him feel good and to get him to relax again.

 After a while when he was sure that Sergio was enjoying what he was doing, Iker started to massage little circles into Sergios belly that were gradually getting bigger and bigger. During that massage Iker made sure to throw a glance or two at Sergios face then and now to make sure that his boyfriend was comfortable and enjoyed everything he did. Sergios face was completely relaxed, he had his eyes closed and let out quiet, content sighs from time to time.

Sergio only opened one eye to see what Iker was doing when the blanket covering his legs was removed and he lay there completely naked. Strangely he didn’t feel exposed in any way when he saw Ikers eyes roam over his body before the older one took some more of the heavenly scented massage oil.

Iker then proceeded to massage Sergios thighs. This was nothing new for Sergio and he recognised a few familiar tricks that Iker must have stolen out of their regular physiotherapy sessions.

It felt good though, to know that this was his boyfriend touching him and not some physio who was only doing his job and had no further intentions. With Iker Sergio didn’t feel the need to hold in his sighs or sometimes slight whimpers when Ikers hands found a particular tense spot.

After some time Iker moved to the other thigh as well and gave it the same treatment. Sergio felt so good that he couldn’t hold in a disappointed and protesting whimper when Ikers hands left his body and he felt Iker sitting down next to his head again.

 Slowly he opened his eyes since he didn’t want this heavenly massage to be already over. Of course, he had massages nearly every week but it was completely different when Iker was doing it because it felt so much more loving and caring.

Iker only chuckled at the reaction of his boyfriend and reassured him: “Oh Nene, I’m not done with you yet. I just want you to turn over onto your stomach. Do you need something before we continue? Something to drink maybe?”

Now that Iker reminded him of it, Sergio felt indeed quite thirsty and he mumbled a lazy: “Some water if that doesn’t break the mood.” The goalkeeper only shook his head with an amused expression and grabbed a bottle of water that he had placed next to the bed previously.

However when Sergio wanted to sit up, Iker placed a firm hand on his chest and prevented him from doing it. His boyfriend blinked at him confused but understanding welled up in his eyes when Iker slid a hand in his neck to support his head and held the bottle to his lips. Sergio decided to let Iker indulge him and drank from the bottle until he had had enough.

The goalkeeper took the bottle away again and then helped Sergio into a comfortable position on his stomach. A gentle kiss was pressed onto Sergios ear – he was laying with his head sideways to not hurt his neck – before Iker moved down towards the end of the bed again.

There he started with the soles of Sergios feet and took his time with them. Out of experience from countless physiotherapies, Iker knew what felt good and tried his best to demonstrate it on Sergio.

When he was done, he moved up and started to massage Sergios calves. He took his time there as well and smiled at every little sigh that escaped Sergio. He loved that his boyfriend let all his noised free and didn’t try to hide something from him.

While he was massaging the back of Sergios knees – he knew he loved it even though he didn’t like to have the front of his knees massaged – he remembered one of Sergios first physiotherapy sessions back when he had just joined Real Madrid.

The defender had been lying on the lounger next to his and he had secretly watched the new kid. Sergio had been lying on his back since one of the physios was just treating his thigh and Iker had seen that he was working out some painful knots judging by Sergios painful twisted expression. But Sergio hadn’t made a single noise until the physio was finished.

After that session, Guti and Raúl had had a serious talk with Sergio since both of them had also been in the room and had felt the urge to tell Sergio that it was completely okay to tell the physios if something they were doing hurt and that it surely wouldn’t disturb anyone. Still it had taken some time for Sergio to be able to follow that advice.

When he was finished remembering those times, Iker had automatically moved on to the back of Sergios thighs and was nearly finished with them.

 After some more time, he finished off his massage with a long stroke on each leg that went from the top of his thighs all the way down to his ankles.

Iker now started to massage his boyfriend’s back. He started at Sergios shoulders and upper back and then slowly moved deeper. When he was nearly finished, he stroked along his boyfriend’s spine. Feeling Ikers long finger stroking down his spine, Sergio felt a pleasant shudder down his back.

However he gasped surprised when Ikers hands suddenly landed on his ass and his boyfriend didn’t seem like he was going to move them away from there all too soon.

Ikers big hands gently started to massage the ass cheeks of his boyfriend. After some time the goalkeeper decided that he could be a little rougher and started squeezing them. Sergio couldn’t hold back a moan and Iker smirked having achieved what he wanted.

Gently he let one of his slender fingers run down the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass over and over again without stopping at the part that Sergio needed to touch him so badly. The defender under his hands moaned but didn’t try to rush Iker into doing something else since he knew that it would be quite unsuccessful as Iker had already planned the whole evening and he doubted that his boyfriend would let him rush things.

When Iker was sure that Sergio really needed him, he gently started to massage the muscle at Sergios secret entrance. He had always loved teasing his boyfriend like this but didn’t really get the chance for it often since Sergio was often too wound-up to let that happen.

This time however he had lulled Sergio into relaxation that much that everything his boyfriend was did was whimpering silently and laying there feeling and accepting the pleasure Iker was giving him.

After having teased Sergio for a long time, Iker decided to have mercy on his boyfriend and slipped a finger into him. Immediately he found his prostate and started to gently stroke it. He didn’t stimulate Sergio further, didn’t touch him anywhere else and didn’t add another finger. He was just steadily stroking his boyfriend’s prostate and with that he was driving him further to his high.

 Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck before he whispered into his ear: “Oh Nene, if you could see yourself right now. You look so good taking my finger and the pleasure that I give you. Do you think you can come like this without me touching your cock?”

Sergios moans were getting louder as Iker increased the pressure on his prostate. Not long after he was coming violently with a hoarse scream. Iker continued his ministrations throughout his boyfriend’s orgasm and only stopped when Sergio whimpered from the overstimulation.

Iker detached himself from Sergio who was still lying on their bed completely blissed out and went into the bathroom to fetch a few towels that he soaked in warm water.

When he returned, Iker saw that his boyfriend hadn’t even moved an inch and chuckling he started to gently clean the lube he had used on his finger off of his boyfriend.

After he was done, he carelessly threw the towel aside and stroked through Sergios hair. His boyfriend opened his eyes and smiled at Iker tiredly but happy. He mumbled: “That was just amazing Iker. I love you so much. Sorry for having ruined the bedsheets though.”

 Iker chuckled amused and answered: “I love you too. And you haven’t ruined the sheets. Didn’t you notice that you are lying on a separate sheet that I put there for exactly that purpose?” Sergio looked at him disbelievingly but when Iker gently pulled him closer to get the sheet out from under him, he blushed since he really hadn’t noticed.

Iker helped his boyfriend into some boxers since he knew that Sergio didn’t like to sleep fully naked and then got rid of his own sweatpants. He moved to lie down next to Sergio who immediately snuggled into his side and lay his head on Ikers chest.

 “Thank you Iker. That was somehow exactly what I needed. I don’t know what I would do without you. I really love you”, mumbled a sleepy Sergio against Ikers skin.

Iker only smiled, pressed a soft kiss on top of Sergios hair and then answered: “I love you too, Nene.”

 


End file.
